TRANSGENIC/ KNOCKOUT MOUSE SHARED RESOURCE The Kimmel Cancer Center Transgenic/ Knockout Mouse Shared Resource assists investigators in designing, creating, preserving, maintaining and disseminating mouse models of human disease. It serves two functions: 1) As an information resource for strategies for transgenic projects, for the proper design of transgenic and targeting vectors, and for the analysis and maintenance of mouse models; and 2) As a provider of the necessary technical expertise and services to produce and maintain these models. The shared resource provides the following technical services: 1) the production of transgenic mice via pronuclear microinjection of an investigator's DMA construct; 2) complete gene targeting services, taking an investigator's targeting construct or pre-targeted ES cells and returning chimeric mice carrying the engineered mutation; 3) cryopreservation of valuable mouse strains and recovery of mice from frozen germplasm; and 4) a range of assisted reproductive techniques that can be applied to maintaining mouse strains in a more cost- or time-effective manner.